1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid purifying apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquids, such as sewage and petroleum, have a lot of impurities which are poisonous and deleterious and need to be purified before they can be safely used.
Various liquid purifying apparatuses in use are large complicated systems and involve long processes. It is known that during the long purifying process ambient contaminants around the apparatus may easily enter the liquid.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid purifying apparatus which can overcome the above shortcomings.